


Portland

by Pirpple



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel OC, Multi, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirpple/pseuds/Pirpple
Summary: Two days after his 18th birthday, Tony sends Peter across the country to check on the Pacific Northwest! While there he meets a mysterious girl who happens to live in the building across from him.





	1. Chapter 1

"You'll like it there, Petey. They have tall buildings and trees to swing from and a huge hipster base in the downtown. It was practically made for you!"  
"I dunno Mr. Stark, I haven't been to the West Coast before...."   
"It's fine, you'll be finishing up your senior year over there and also doing some investigation work on a weapons cartel coming in from Slovakia" Tony's voice got stern as the last words slipped from his lips, letting Peter know he was going to be moving there whether he liked it or not. Peter had just turned 18, a legal adult, and as promised when he first met Tony, he would get a big mission on his own for his birthday, but he had no clue he would be movingly across the country! He would be posing as a new employee scouting out areas for a new Stark tower, but I reality he wouldn't be following a known weapons dealer to catch him in the act of selling illegal weapons. Who knows it may be fun? He would defiantly miss Ned and MJ, but he was equipped with the most advanced tech, so they were only a call away. After packing his bags, dragging his feet all the way, he loaded into one of Tony's cars and drove to the airport. When he areived he saw Mr. Starks huge privately jets and sighed "Great, everyone will think I'm somebody prep now..." he mumbled, opening the door and walking Howard and the plane. He stuck his headphones in with a vigor that was anger and pressed play on his playlist. He hummed along softly as he loaded the plane. After a little while the plane started to move and next thing he knew he was 10,000 feet on the air. He didn't bother to look out, he was so used to the view by now it had no effect on him. Hopefully this trip would be a quick one....


	2. Chapter two

Peter had been in town for about a month, the entire country was well aware that Spider-Man was now fighting crime on the west coast.  
Newslines speculated different ideas on why, but none came chose. The only thing that was different about Portland was the fact they already had a vigilante of they're own. An ambiguous masked figure known as Artemis, or Plant Bringer. They had the power to control plants, and was very adept to it. Things tended to be almost done whenever Peter got to the scene, tmraning the perp was usually tied down by vines flowering either soft purple blooms that had a heavy scent that made people smile eyes heavy. Peter Karen it his goal to figure out who this person was.   
_____________________________  
"Parker, what is the answer?" A soft voice whispered behind peter in the middle of a test. "I got sodium alginate, but it might be chloramphenicol." Turning around he saw a slight figure with soft brown hair and big green eyes staring back, a brow quirked. She was Janis, his across the block neighbor who also lived alone. SHe was held back a year due to a family tradgedy, so she's was a few months older than him. "I got C, sodium alginate..." he muttered as she scribbled away. "Thanks Parker!" She grinned then stood up to turn I never her paper. Peter couldn't help but watch her, Shen wasn't just so small and skinny. She was maximum 5'1, barely coming up to his throat. Hey had begun hanging out when he first moved o the city, only during school. Peter also began to watch her in her apartment across the way. Tuning his senses to be able to here her music and sometimes the clattering of a pot falling or keys slipping. She also tended to listen to the sameness playlists over and over, nonstop. He liked it, but couldn't find a way to ask her about it without giving himself away. After class, it was lunch. After getting his food, peter phone started to ring. The words "Tony Stark" spread across the screen before he picked it up. "Hey Mr. Stark, yeah. Yeah it's going good. Yeah. You hear about them? Yeah I guess they are called Artemis. They keep taking the perps man!" He threw his hand up in exasperation. "I just show up and look lame! You want me to what? Team up?" Peters eyes widened and he looked around "Alright I will. Alright say hi to Stephen for me!" Tony hung up and peter put husband phone away and turned around to finish eating. How the hell was he going to do this? This person knew the city so well, so hiwbwould he learn? Peter shuffled his way to the library to look around for a book on Portland's streets and all that, finally he found a book of maps. He took it to the back of the room behind a shelf and started scanning the page a to load into husband suit so he could find Jos way around better. "Ok, now I got to wait for a baddie I guess..." he trailed off before putting the book back.


End file.
